Do You Love Her
by Yatsuiko-chan
Summary: An interview with Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr. Based on book.


"Do You Love Her", an interview with Jesse Aarons

Yatsuiko-chan: Here is my new style of writing. If I would be given a choice, I would really like to interview Jess but I guess it's impossible. But since I have the freedom to write a fanfiction, I would just assume his answers to my questions. This is based on the book. I'm sorry if their OOC.

Disclaimers: I would be happy if I could go to Terabithia even just for a day but, sadly, I do not own Bridge to Terabithia…. I wonder if Katherine Paterson or David Paterson can go there?

Note: This takes place about two months after Leslie died. Let's assume that this will be televised all over town

1010101010110101010101010101010101010101101011010101101010101010

Yatsuiko-chan: Good morning, good afternoon or good evening to everyone! Welcome to 'Do You Love Her?' a special interview with Jesse Aarons. Please welcome Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr., king of Terabithia!

Jess: Hello, Yatsuiko-chan. I'm glad to be your great but would I ask why the title of today's special 'Do You Love Her'?

Y-chan: (smiles devilishly) ohohohoho… you will know in the right time, Jess. But for now, I would like to ask the first question: why did you stood up for Leslie against Gary Fulcher even though you were not really that close?

Jess: (smiles nervously and whispers to himself) I think I know the reason now… (Back to normal voice) Of course I would stand up against Gary Fulcher. I would have done that with anyone because I practically think that Gary is a big jerk.

Y-chan: Okay… Even if I don't believe you, I will proceed to another question so as not to waste our time with you denying.

Jess: What are you-?

Y-chan: Sshh… You described Leslie as beautiful while running. Why is that? If you describe her, what other adjective will you use?

Jess: (wipes forehead) I don't quite remember saying that. But I may have described her as beautiful because she IS really beautiful when she runs…. And graceful too…

Y-chan: Ohhh… We are in a highly ventilated place yet you perspire that much… (Chuckles) Next question: Why did you smile at Leslie for no reason at all, considering you were avoiding her?

Jess: It's perfectly normal to smile at my classmates

Y-chan: Really? I didn't think of that… Anyways, you were not best friends yet when the Television incident happened, you know, the time when she got embarrassed because she doesn't have a Television set at home. Why were you so concerned about her?

Jess: I still consider her a friend and I don't like my friends being embarrassed

(Long, long, long silence)

Y-chan: …. Do you love Leslie?

Jess: What?!

Y-chan: I said: Do You Love Leslie Burke?

Jess: …I… Don't know

Y-chan: You were not bothered when they call Leslie your girl friend, why is that?

Jess: I said already that a girl friend runs after her boyfriend in the park… that's just impossible for Leslie.

Y-chan: As a matter of fact, You AND Leslie run after each other when going to Terabithia… hahaha

Jess: Well…. That's…. different

Y-chan: If you say so. Why do you look forward to the talks with Leslie during lunch?

Jess: I found those talks really enjoyable and it made my classes bearable

Y-chan: so you love Leslie's

Jess: What?! I never said that!

Y-chan: Let me finish! You love Leslie's stories

Jess: ahmm… sorry… yes, I love her stories

Y-chan: hahaha! You're soooo defensive! Anyway, what do you mean when you said 'Leslie is more than a friend'?

Jess: I said that?

Y-chan: Jess… don't tend to forget what you have said

Jess: Oh, yeah. I said that but it only means that Leslie is special to me. As I said, she is my other self; my more energetic and imaginative self

Y-chan: Do you think she is your _soul mate_?

Jess: I don't know

Y-chan: the 'I don't know' answer yet again! Don't you know that sometimes, I don't know is as good as yes? Next question: Why were you so angry when Brenda, your own sister, told you that Leslie looks like a stick?

Jess: Leslie is my best friend while Brenda is just a stupid sister

Y-chan: why were you so desperate to find a perfect gift for her even though you know that she will like anything you give?

Jess: I told you: She IS my best friend

Y-chan: Okay, calm down. Assume that I believe what you are saying

Jess: Assume?

Y-chan: (smiles widely) Why were you so happy last Christmas?

Jess: (looking thoughtful) hmm…. Le… Leslie…

Y-chan: Gotcha! Anyways, why didn't you see Terabithia when you went there without her?

Jess: mainly because she wasn't there. She is the magic in Terabithia

Y-chan: Now that she isn't here, can you see Terabithia? Is there still magic?

Jess: When I go to Terabithia, her essence is always present. She will always be the queen of Terabithia

Y-chan: How about May Belle? Isn't SHE the queen?!

Jess: She isn't formally the Queen. She is just like a princess

Y-chan: I love that answer! Next: Do you think it is normal that you are jealous of Bill? Just because Leslie spend more time with him when they were fixing the house?

Jess: (looking surprised) I… wasn't… jealous… I was just missing her and her stories

Y-chan: What did you felt when you learned that you were Leslie's one whole friend?

Jess: Of course, I was happy. Others just don't see how special she is

Y-chan: (Shivering because of over sweetness) Do you think Terabithia is your life?

Jess: Yes. It is a place where no one could harm me. It is where I am strongest.

Y-chan: (suddenly furious) Then why were you afraid to go there? Why?! You could have saved her!!

Voice-over: It wasn't his fault! I should have been careful

Jess: That voice… Leslie!

Y-chan: (calming) finally! Our guest has arrived. The guest I _**really **_want to talk to. Please welcome, the voice of Leslie Burke! We contacted a medium just for this special so we could talk to my favorite character in Bridge to Terabithia. Now that you have your little reunion, let's continue with the questions. You were with Ms. Edmunds yet you thought of Leslie. Why is that? And why don't you think of Ms. Edmunds while you're with Leslie?

Jess: It's just that… Leslie and I spends a lot of time and I know a lot about her

Y-chan: Don't you think, it is that exact reason why you need to think about Ms. Edmunds more?

Leslie: wait… both of you are right. If I may remind you, this is an interview not a debate

Y-chan: okay, Queen Leslie. Now, I'll ask the main question. Jess, Do you love Leslie Burke?

Leslie: What?!

Jess: Do I really have to answer that with Leslie's voice here?

Y-chan: This will be televised! Everyone will know!

Jess: But, she doesn't have a television set!

Leslie: I can see you from here Jess. I will know for sure

Y-chan: Just answer my question.

Jess: Maybe. Maybe I love her

Y-chan: You're still confused?! You're so slow! I'll ask you one more question before going back to that question. What did you feel when Bill said that Leslie loves you?

Leslie: He said that?!

Jess: Yeah, he said that. But I haven't thought of it 'til now. I was so sad and angry. Now that I think of it, did he mean that?

Y-chan: He might have meant that, he might have not. Honestly, what do you want, for him to mean that or not?

Jess: to… mean that.

Y-chan: In other words, you love her?

Jess: I … don't know (he smiled as if saying 'sometimes I don't know is as good as yes)

Y-chan: I'm satisfied with that

Leslie: huh?!

Jess: Yatsuiko-chan, why did you ask me these questions?

Y-chan: for you both to understand each other

Leslie: I didn't even understood him

Y-chan: Now, Leslie. I want to ask you one question. Do you love Jess? Did Bill mean what he said?

Leslie: (after an oh so long silence) Yes. I loved him ever since we met Prince Terrien

Jess: I love you too (Leslie materialized and hugged Jess)

Y-chan: That's the end of our show! And they lived… I mean, they loved happily ever after! Good Bye!

Yatsuiko-chan: Thank you for reading this fic. I don't think it is beautifully written or anything so I don't expect reviews. This just came to me while I was studying at school so it was kind of OOC. Sorry.


End file.
